


Late Night Call

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Phone Sex, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: A huge red adult only banner flashes across the screen. Luke has to click the “yes, I am an adult” in order for the rest of the page to load. It’s a basic page with a title across the top saying Ohm Services with the symbol and bunny between the two words. Link tabs run across the top under the title, but it's the pic in the middle of the screen that has his attention. Luke’s not an anime guy, I mean sure some cute jiggly titties are fun to watch but he doesn’t go out searching. The picture is done in a kind of anime style, it’s a hot looking lean muscled man. He’s sprawled out on his back leaning up on a pile of pillows, a grey hoodie stretched across his shoulders but his chest is bare, it’s a bunny hoodie of all things, the ears visible on either side of his head. A grey blind fold stretches over his eyes with an ohm symbol in the middle. The guy in the drawing has a slight smirk on his face, one hand is holding an old fashioned phone receiver to his ear.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Late Night Call

Luke had come across the card pinned to a poster board at the campus pub. The guys had dragged him out to distract him from the fact his high school sweetheart of 4 years had dumped him right before midterms.

She said it just wasn’t working and the long distance was too much. She had decided to go to school in another state knowing he couldn’t follow. And from what he had heard found herself a new guy practically as soon as she stepped off the plane.

He found himself standing staring at the poster board while the guys drank and made out around him. He knew they had the best plans in mind but all of them and their loving couple shit was just getting to him.

The card had got his attention because of the little bunny inside the Ohm symbol. When he had first seen it, he assumed it was a pet add or some school club or even a frat thing. He couldn’t read it from his angle and it had driven him crazy till he had finally pushed Jon off the bench seat into Evan’s lap so he could go over and read it.

The card was a simple basic white card with black writing; in the middle on the front was an Ohm symbol with a bunny silhouette inside all four corners had xxx’s. Luke ran his thumb over the card and then flipped it over. On the back it said Ohm services, call, text, video, clean or dirty, with a web site, and phone number. Along the bottom it said “Feeling lonely?” He looks back at the guys tucking the card in his pocket.

He decides to just head back to his place, pretty sure no ones going to notice he is gone. As he steps out the door of the pub, he texts Jon to tell him he went home. Just so he doesn’t drunkenly go searching for him later. As he walks away, hands in his pockets randomly running his thumb over the card

Luke struggles a little with his key in the lock. Maybe he drank more then he realized, the walk certainly hadn’t sobered him up. Slipping his shoes off he bounces off the walls of the hallway on his way to his room. He flops on his back in the middle of his bed. He knows he should get changed, no one wants to sleep in jeans.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls the card out, staring at it and flipping it front to back between his fingers. Pulling himself back up he drags off his jeans as he makes his way over to his desk to grab his lap top. He pops it open and starts it up; while he waits for it to load, he goes and grabs a bottle of water. Ever hopeful to beat back a hangover before morning.

Flopping back on to the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, legs crossed. Checking the card, he types in the website address and waits for the page to load. Cracking the water, he drinks down almost half the bottle in one shot. Glancing down at the screen realizing the page is loaded.

A huge red adult only banner flashes across the screen. Luke has to click the “yes, I am an adult” in order for the rest of the page to load. It’s a basic page with a title across the top saying Ohm Services with the symbol and bunny between the two words. Link tabs run across the top under the title, but it's the pic in the middle of the screen that has his attention. Luke’s not an anime guy, I mean sure some cute jiggly titties are fun to watch but he doesn’t go out searching. The picture is done in a kind of anime style, it’s a hot looking lean muscled man. He’s sprawled out on his back leaning up on a pile of pillows, a grey hoodie stretched across his shoulders but his chest is bare, it’s a bunny hoodie of all things, the ears visible on either side of his head. A grey blind fold stretches over his eyes with an ohm symbol in the middle. The guy in the drawing has a slight smirk on his face, one hand is holding an old fashioned phone receiver to his ear.

Who ever did the drawing went to an impressive amount of work? As he scrolls down a but further, he notices the guy is only wearing a tight pair of grey bike style boxers, unable to miss the lines and obvious shading to create an impressive package under those shorts. The character's other hand is resting just over the tip leaving the view wondering just how long that cock is.

Luke has to admit the drawing is hot and certainly gives you some info about where you are. He scrolls back to the top of the page to see there is a gallery, contact, price list, and rules tab. Figuring what the hell he clicks for the gallery. The first pic to load is a match to the one on the front page; instead of a drawing this is the real person. It's even hotter than the drawing. This guy's skin is pale and unmarked and glistens in the photo and there is no need for imagination. You can see right through those boxers; the boy is hung nice and thick.

Luke has to adjust himself in his own boxers at this point. Some of the photos are artsy black and whites of body parts and others are just the same guy in different poses, no full nudes. Always with the same blindfold and often with different versions of bunny ears. Luke having grown up with the internet, sexy photos and online porn don’t usually push his buttons but something about this guy has him wanting more. He clicks on the price list next, because he has never been a fan of rules. Luke clicks on the link and the page starts to load; he decides to hit the washroom before reading much further.

As he walks back into the room he jumps when his computer dings. There is a DM chat window open. The words “Hi there” are blinking in the window. It dings again. “You still there?” Figuring it would be rude not to reply he types back a “Howdy” A quick “Hi. How can I assist you tonight?” comes back. Luke tilts his head in confusion running his hand down his face and over his beard. Is this some sort of a bot or a person? He decides to ignore the message and go back to looking at the prices. It seems you can do phone calls at so much a minute, and even texts by the dollar too. And there are special request videos, priced by request. It also mentions live feed videos on Sunday to Wednesday nights with a paywall for members and then special shows by donation. This is looking way more complicated than just some guy looking to make a buck.

Ding “Was it something I said?” Ok that’s too sassy to be any bot he thinks. Luke replies “Not yet. You're pretty sassy for a bot?” There is a long enough pause that Luke begins to wonder if it was a bot. He flips to the rules page. Ding “You’re new huh?” That makes Luke laugh out loud. “Is it that obvious smart ass?” “Call me maybe?” Ok now that peaks Luke’s attention. He clicks back over to the price list; he hasn’t even read any of the rules yet.

What the hell he got this far; he wraps a hand around his semi hard cock giving it a squeeze through his boxers. He reaches over and grabs his phone and wallet, pulling out his credit card before he dials. Typing out a reply before he dials. “Sure; why the hell not.” He slips the laptop off and beside him, bringing up those gallery photos again. 

He pics his fav photo, it’s the one that matches the anime art, he wishes he could get his hands on that pale skin. He dials the number, waiting as it rings three times. A recording of a soft smooth sounding man's voice answers. “Hello, you have reached Ohm Services please enter in your credit card number followed by the # key.” An automated voice then kicks in and prompts him throughout the process.

Luke punches in the required info and waits. The line beeps and rings a couple of times. He’s feeling nervous, he’s never called a phone sex line or done anything like this before. 

“Ohm services. This is Ryan.” It’s the same voice as the original recording. Luke glances down at that photo and smiles. “You can call me Toonz” Luke says, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard.

The man giggles, and Luke thinks it may be the cutest thing he has ever heard. “Ok Toonzy, what are you looking for tonight?”

The nickname causes him to quirk an eyebrow but he kind of likes it, he shrugs then remembers he’s on the phone, maybe he’s not quite sober yet. “Been drinking with my friends tonight. They are all coupled up and I was third wheeling it. I’m kind of lonely and I really want to get off.”

Luke tugs down the front of his boxer briefs and curls his hand around his cock, giving it a slow squeeze.

“Awe I’m sorry your lonely Toonzy baby. Wish I was there to distract you.” The man’s voice is smooth like butter and a slow roll of pleasure seeps through Luke’s body.

“Oh, you’re distracting me baby” Luke purrs, his voice low, southern accent rolling through his words. Ryan chuckles low. “Bet you already have your cock out for me. All nice and hard.”

Luke swallows, stroking his cock. “Close but not quite. Keep talking. Tell me how you’re going to suck this cock.”

Ryan makes a low humming sound before he speaks. “hmmm, I’d start by licking just the tip of your cock, slow kitten licks just for a tiny taste. Then I’d lick all around the head, getting you nice and wet with my tongue. You taste so good.” He takes a slow breath and lets it out. Luke runs his thumb over the head of his cock, slipping it through the wet pre-come and spreading it around.

“I’d say, mmmm you taste so good, baby, and lick you again. Teasing you a bit by licking over up and down your length and then tasting you again and wiggling my tongue into your slit for a better taste. Then I’d get you into my mouth, all wet and hard, trace around and around, taking the time to flick my tongue over that little spot under the head. May your thighs tremble.”

Luke moans low, running his fingers over the head of his cock. He presses his thumb against the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock, rubbing it gently. “Yeah baby, keep going.”

“You like watching me don’t you Toonz?” Ryan says softly. “You want to grab my hair, hold my head still while you fuck my mouth? I’d like that too.”

“Jesus, Ryan.” He is pressing all Luke’s buttons. He moans, wrapping his fingers around his length and squeezing hard, slowly stroking over the length, thumb brushing over the head.  
“You like shoving that big cock of yours all the way deep down my throat. You like that you can make me gags.” He groans, his breath hitching.

Luke chews his bottom lip and strokes his hand down his length, to squeeze at the base. Its not enough friction, so he spits into his hand. A whimper escaping as he strokes. The wetness adding the perfect feeling to his hot flesh.

“I heard that. You like that wet slide, don’t you? Like it when you make me take it all, all the way down, gagging and drooling all around your cock. Drool running down my chin,” Ryan lets out a soft groan.

“Fuck ya.” Luke whispers, thrusting into his strokes now, fast and hard, curling his palm around the head of his cock.

“Gonna grab your wrists, hold you down. This is my show, baby. You can fuck my mouth Toonz all you want, but you want to come, its my way.”

“Yeah” Luke's breathless, panting.

“Wanna hear you beg. You close? Beg for me, Toonzy, baby. Let me hear you,” Ryan, urges him on softly, right into his ear. He purrs low and it goes straight to his balls.

Luke can feel his balls tightening up against his body, a full shiver streaking up his spine. His body trembled. Hand wet now because he is leaking so much pre-come, so close. 

“Fuck! Let me come. Please Ryan. Fucking keep sucking me, feels so good baby, do it!”

“Thats it baby, let me hear you. Want to taste you. What your come in my mouth. Come on baby. Grab my hair and take what you need, push it deep. Give me all of you. Come for me… “

“Fuck, oh fuck, yeaa, fuck yes Ryan.” Luke bends his knees, hips lifting off the bed as he thrusts into his hand, wishing he could taste that pale skin. Leave marks on those hips. Show Ryan what he can do. Letting out a long moan he comes hard, splattering up his chest, a few drops even ending up in his beard. “Fuck.”

Ryan giggles low and sexy. “That sounded amazing, like you came pretty hard.”

Luke pants, trying to catch his breath, he looks down at his lap, hand still wrapped loosely around his softening cock covered in come. His cocks still a little hard and red, he squeezes a few more drops out. He looks around for tissues or something to clean his hand off.

His voice is rough and low. “Yeah, fuck. That was good.”

“Lick it off, darling.” Ryan’s voice is deep and low with an edge of power. “Suck the come off your fingers. I want to hear you.”

Luke inhales in surprise, looking down at his hand for only a moment before putting two fingers into his mouth and tasting the slightly bitter salty taste of his release. He groans head falling back to thump against his head board. He wonders what he would taste like mixed with the taste of Ryan in a kiss.

Ryan hums and whispers. “Mmmmm… bet you taste so fucking good baby.”

Luke stutters, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. His mind sweeps back to a memory of his first time with another boy, the passion and the heat. The way he said “You taste so good baby” The memory quickly changes to the other boy pushing him away and using horrible names and telling the other kids he was a freak. The sad loneliness of his southern upbringing raising its ugly head. He chokes back a sound, eyes watering.

“Toonzy, you ok?” Ryan’s voice is soft and edged with something.

Luke fights back the memories of growing up bi, pretending to be straight and having a gay best friend. He grabs some tissue and wipes his face. “Ya, sorry, um, wow, listen, thanks Ryan. Is there, like a protocol for this or something. I’ve... um, never done this before.”

Ryan giggles again and Luke wishes he could hear it here beside him. He somehow feels just a bit lonelier now.

“Done with me already eh? That’s ok I tired you out.” Ryan’s voice dips down low and breathy. “I don’t mind taking care of myself.” Luke groans, looking down at that picture from the gallery, imagining large pale hands wrapped around that cock, stroking for his own release.

“So ya, anyway. When you end the call, your credit card will be billed for the length of time of our visit. It will show just as a service fee.” Ryan’s voice sounds more professional but with an edge breathy and distracted. “Call me again sometime Toonzy. Whenever you need. I’d love to chat again soon.”

He mumbles his thanks and ends the call, tossing his phone onto the bed beside his laptop. He grabs some tissues and cleans himself up, it will do till he gets up in the morning and has a shower. His phone dings notifying him of a charge on his credit card that he accepts.

He tugs the blankest from around him and slides under, laying back. Grabbing his laptop to set it to the side he notices the still blinking chat window. He shrugs. “What the hell, why not.” He sends off a quick message of thanks. “Hey Ryan if that was you it was perfect. Thanks, Toonz”

Just as he is drifting off, he gets a notification. “Hey Toonzy, baby. That was fun. I love your voice and accent… very sexy.” Luke smiles and closes his eyes and the laptop dings again. Through half open eyes he notices this message has an attachment. “This one’s free for you.”

He opens the file and chokes, then bites his lip. It’s a photo of a glorious looking cock, come dripping down covering long fingers wrapped around the length. “For me?” He figures it may be from some hidden gallery but honestly doesn’t care, just wishes he could give it a taste.

“Just took it for you baby. All yours.” Luke growls sleepily. “Fuck the things I would do with you if you were.” He chuckles at the next reply. “Only if I let you. Now good boys should be sleeping. I’m pretty sure you're done for the night.”

Luke agrees, realizing he is almost already asleep. “You right. Goodnight Ry.” “Good night Toonzy, baby. Sweet dreams.” By the time Ryan’s finished typing his message Luke has already fallen asleep.

Luke is dreaming of soft pale thighs and skin under his hands and a quiet sexy voice when he is rudely awakened when he rolls over onto his lap top. His laptop makes a sound as it wakes back up and he notices the last message from Ryan. Typing in a quick reply. “Slept great. Dreams were of you. Thanks again.” He glances once more at that photo of the blindfolded boy in the grey bunny ears and wishes he could see his eyes. He shuts the computer off and places it on the floor and goes back to sleep.

Over the rest of the weekend, he finishes up some assignments for his classes on Monday and answers a few texts from friends. John stops over with coffee on Sunday and stutters his way through a semi lecture about leaving a bar and not telling people where you are going and then apologizes for making him feel like he wasn’t welcome. They play some video games and order pizza, the usual weekend.

On Monday he spends most of his time daydreaming of bunny ears and a soft voice. At the end of the day, he understands the day dreaming has to stop when he hears someone clear their throat and looks around realizing class is ended and someone is trying to get past him. “OH sorry” He mumbles, not even looking up when he pulls his feet in so the person can walk to the aisle.

There’s a bit of a scuffle and then a hand lands on his shoulder and a bag thuds against his chest as the person trips over him on the way by. The bag has a little stuffed rabbit and a rainbow Ohm symbol hanging off the zipper pull, the body it's attached to is covered by a soft heather grey hoodie. Luke looks up and meets the most beautiful set of hazel eyes of a very cute pale dark-haired boy.

“Opps, sorry” The boy blushes and giggles, Luke think’s he stops breathing for a second. He quickly saves himself and gently helps the boy to stand back up “No problem, my dumb ass should have moved for you.”

They both stop for a second, Luke’s hand still on Ryan’s arm. Ryan looks Luke up and down and smiles shyly. Luke chuckles. “Nice bunny.” He winks and slowly withdraws his hand away and Ryan steps back.

Ryan just smiles and nods. “Thanks.” Stepping back, he watches as Luke gathers up his stuff, he knows he should be going about his day but feels frozen in place waiting to see what Luke will do.

Luke turns back and holds out his hand. “Hi I’m Luke.”

Ryan blushes again, but reaches out to shake his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

“TOONZ!” Shouts Jon from the doorway. “What’s taking you so long? Oh.” He looks at Luke and then Ryan with a smirk. “We’re heading over to the café if you want to join us?”

Blushing a little he runs a hand through his hair and then down over his beard, Luke smiles big. “So Ryan, can I buy you a coffee or something.” In his mind he has every finger and cross-able part crossed, hoping Ryan doesn’t have some sort of no dating customers policy.

Ryan nods, his voice soft and sweet. “I think I’d like that Toonzy.”


End file.
